


Morning after

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Shocked Draco, mentions of Daddy KInk, there is a snake in my bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Draco wakes up somewhere he didn’t expect.





	Morning after

Draco groaned softly as he woke up, turning over only to be trapped by hot bands of steel around his waist. "Huh?" He groaned, his head pounding.    
What? This wasn't the Slytherin dorm...   
He gasped, looking around at dark red hangings, hesitantly turning his head to see who was in bed with him before screaming in shock.

 

Ron awoke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed at the scream from beside him. 

“ _ Bloody hell _ , Malfoy!” He groaned, grabbing his head.  “Do you have to scream like a  _ girl  _ this early?” He asked with a huff, eyeing the Slytherin in his bed.  “I have a hangover, you git.” He said, flopping back down, arm still on Draco’s waist . “Go back to sleep, you bloody idiot.” He mumbled into the pillow.

 

Dracos head pounded almost as hard as his heart. "What the  _ hell _ , Weasely?!" Draco was still screeching, almost in full panic mode. He couldn't remember much of the night before, but what he did remember was pining after Ron most of the night.

 

Ron groaned again. “I’m not getting any more sleep am I?” He asked dejectedly. He sighed and sat back up “Where should we start with this discussion?” He asked with a yawn. “Since apparently we have to do this right  _ now. _ ” Ron said with a roll of his eyes, not actually upset. He rubbed circles on Draco’s him, with the hand that was still holding the blonde, trying to sooth him a little.

 

Draco clung to that small comfort. "I don't remember much" he admitted, his voice unnaturally soft.

 

Ron let a tiny smile sneak onto his face “Some of it is a blur to me, too.” He reassured Draco, biting his lip, and kept rubbing the circles , sensing Draco needed it.

 

"What do you remember?" Draco asked with a tiny sigh, leaning closer against him as he calmed down.

 

Ron sighed, dragging his free hand over his face, stopping the circles and holding Draco with a firm hand on his hip.  “Shagging you against the wall of the boys dorm.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

Draco blushed bright red at the tiny whimper left him at the images (memories?) that flew through his mind.

 

Ron raised an eyebrow “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush.” He mused.  “Do you regret it?” He asked, clearing his throat, trying to keep the worried tone out of his voice, trying to keep his face neutral but he wasn’t letting go of Draco until the blonde told him to do so

 

"The only thing I regret is I don't remember most of it." Draco admitted. Hell he was naked in bed with him after all, might as well be truthful. "I pined enough..." he added, trailing off. 

 

Ron screwed up his face in confusing “Pined?” He asked.  “For what exactly? To be Shagged against the wall of the boys dorm?” He said with a laugh  “Glad I could be of service” he joked a little sadly. Of course this was a one off. It’s Draco bloody Malfoy, but he still couldn’t make himself release the blonde quite yet.

 

Draco flushed darker. " _ No _ ." He shook his head, rolling a bit to face Ron.  " _ You _ ." he said softly. 

 

Ron sucked in a breath at the closeness of the other man. “M..me?” He managed, still shocked, gripping Draco’s hip that his hand was still on a little harder and bit his lip. 

 

Draco nodded, unable to speak with nerves and Ron let out a relieved breath.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now, please try not to scream.” Ron said with a laugh, leaning towards Draco, giving the blonde plenty of room to get away if he didn’t want this after all, causing Draco pout.

 

"It's not like I expected to wake up here." He huffed right before their lips connected, causing Ron to grin, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss before pulling back with another sigh and tightening his grip on Draco’s hip even more. He pulled the blonde closer and went in for another kiss. This time he licked tentatively at the seam of Draco’s lips, wanting to deepen the kiss but not wanting to scare the Slytherin away

 

Draco sucked in a breath, parting his lips and sinking into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed as Ron groaned at the feeling, trying to keep himself from devouring the smaller man as he mapped out every inch of his mouth. Draco let out a soft moan, one hand diving into red hair, tugging lightly. 

 

Ron sucked at Draco’s tongue and nipped at his lips. Last night was what he had fantasies about bout but this right here with Draco in his bed and kissing him that was what he truly wanted. 

 

Draco pulled away a minute later, panting heavily, his eyes wide. "You want me too?" Draco asked, breathlessly and Ron grinned.

 

“You’re bloody Draco Malfoy, everyone wants you, love.” Ron joked, causing Draco to frown, thumping ron on the chest.

 

"Not what I meant!" Draco pouted again and Ron chuckled, trailing his fingers down Draco’s cheek 

 

“‘Course I want you.” Ron said seriously. “Would we have to hide it?” He asked softly, a bit hurt just thinking they would have to.

 

"No. The dark lord is gone. Why would I hide what makes me happy now?" Draco replied and Ron smiled big, kissing him again 

 

“Thank Merlin.” Ron breathed.  “I don’t think I could hide it if I tried.” He said with a laugh

 

"Considering I feel a hickey on my neck I think we'd have a time of it" Draco deadpanned, his lips twitching, causing Ron to snort.

 

“You asked for that too.” Ron said with a smirk.  “I believe your exact words were ‘Mark me up, Daddy.’” Ron quoted with a chuckle . “I always knew you’d have a bloody daddy kink, Malfoy” the redhead  jokes.

 

Dracos face flared bright red as he groaned, hiding his face in Ron's shoulder and Ron chuckled again.

 

“It’s fine, it was incredibly hot.” Ron assured him huskily into the blondes ear, causing Draco to shiver.

 

"Sounds like I'm not the only one with a Daddy kink." Draco snarked.

 

“Wasn’t aware I had one until you called me daddy” Ron informed Draco, placing a kiss right below Draco’s ear. He shivered, again, tilting his head. 

 

"Learning night for us both, hmm?" Draco asked, distractedly and Ron hummed in agreement. 

 

“Draco?” Ron asked a bit shyly, causing Draco to blink up at him. 

 

"Hmm?" Draco responded. Ron bit his lip before answering. 

 

“Be my boyfriend?” Ron asked quickly, staring at the ceiling and Draco sucked in a surprised breath, watching Ron for a moment before beaming at him.

 

"Of course, Ron." Draco breathed out, causing  Ron to sigh in relief, turning and kissing Draco soundly. 

 

“You know, we can have a repeat performance of last night.” Ron offered with a smirk. 

“Since you don’t remember and all.” Ron reasoned.

 

Draco grinned, a hand sliding down Ron's chest. 

 

"Fuck me so I never forget it, Daddy."


End file.
